


just a little late

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [38]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like she set out to want this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little late

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words's Word of the Day:** Cupidity
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Season One  
>  **Title:** The Fray's _You Found Me_

It wasn’t like she set out to want this.

She set out to trick Steven J. McGarrett. Dupe. Hoodwink. Bamboozle. To get into his life, to demand all his files on Wo Fat, and be gone before he realized who’d he’d given them to, or why. Or maybe she’d feverously hoped he’d never figured it out.

She’d never considered he’d figure it out so fast. Or break down her hotel door.

Especially not that after that he’d make her one of them. Even unofficially. But there she was, unofficially part of Five-0, wanting to help, wanting everyone to like her.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Cupidity**   _(noun)_  
>  cu·pid·i·ty [kyoo-pid-i-tee]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  eager or excessive desire, especially to possess something; greed; avarice.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  covetousness, avidity, hunger, acquisitiveness.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1400–50; late Middle English cupidite (< Middle French ) < Latin cupiditās, equivalent to cupid ( us ) eager, desirous ( cup ( ere ) to desire + -idus -id ) + -itās -ity
>> 
>>  


End file.
